bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 31: Forgiven?
It was official, I had lost all faith in my mother and her friends, and Sheath was going to kill me. And I'm not talking the "oh god I'm dying painfully" die, I'm talking the "oh my god I never saw that kill coming" die. Yes, it was going to be bloody as hell. Bloodier than French Revolution. "The lives of those which you took on Indelatra are angry with you, Shade." She said with an expressionless tone. The type that would make the grim reaper drop to the ground and grovel. I also realized in her words, she called me Shade. I was curious, but it was no time to ask why. "Until you are forgiven, we are not family, Shade. The souls have not decided to forgive you. Therefore, I, the true Demonis Reaper, must go through the process of forgiveness. Prepare yourself, Shade Veltro Demonis" "Mother can I get a little help here? You know I can't hit a girl" I said looking towards my goddess of a mother. "Ahaha no" She said sounding so motherly, yet so cruel at the same time, just before she took a bite of a grape. "Shade, I said prepare yourself. This battle will possibly cost your life. I will not be taken lightly. The moment I realize your heart isn't in this battle is the moment the spirits attached to you will burn you to the core. It will be worse than any hell you, or the murder victims of Indelatra could imagine. So I repeat, prepare yourself, Shade Veltro Demonis." She said grasping the hilt of her Sakabato. I could tell I wasn't going to make it out of this battle without either killing my sister, not likely, or dying myself. "Shade, sweetheart, could you hurry up and die? I've got places to be" Eve said while glaring at me upon her throne. It was in that moment I saw Moria Alina begin to glow. A bright, warming glow radiated from her being. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting" Said the new figure, appearing to be some sort of neko woman. "It's alright, dear Lumagrowl, Moria held your position while you were dealing with the council. No harm done" Said Eve happily. It was as if Lumagrowl being there brought her joy. "Your time for preparation is over, Shade." Said Sheath, instantly disappearing as the last word was said. "I see Sheath is going to take her time with this one?" Lumagrowl said, looking extremely bored. "Afraid so." Eve said while taking a bite from a grape. I could hear the chomp of her teeth from where I was standing. It hurt. "DEMONIS KIDO 43" Sheath said, appearing in front of me. I was hit with a beam of pure demonis. This isn't the attack pattern I remembered from my dear sister, Sheath. What exactly had she become? Why did I need to be forgiven? What exactly was this forgiveness she was speaking of? Whatever it was, I was about to feel it. Whether I liked it or not. Category:Blog posts